The invention relates to a releasable fastener for connecting two solid bodies separated by a resilient body such as a gasket, through a hole continuously extending through the three bodies. It relates particularly to a quick-acting fastener especially suitable in places where only one side is readily accessible.
This kind of fasteners is required in all instances where two bodies are to be temporarily connected and separated, such as components of aircraft, in containers to be sealingly closed and to be opened frequently, or in the case of doors or windows which are to be tightly closed by means of gaskets and are to be readily opened. In all these cases bolts and nuts are not of much use, because their closure requires many turnings of a tool, and because their release is frequently hindered by dirt and rust accumulated in the threads. For this reason several quick-action fasteners have been devised, however most were found to be expensive and not reliable; mostly because they did not constitute a major improvement over bolts and nuts and were suffering from the same ailments.